creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Dark star
Well for a start we being me, i can say that yes you may find some so called "blips" in the grammar on this current page.I will simply expect you to ignore this ...blip. As for the actuall fiction. Well that's where we really need to talk. For a start i won't just dump "my little universe" on the table and expect people to not steal my ideas. if so wiki's are full of 12 year olds writing sonic fanfiction. go steal from one of them and there less then savory (actually quite terrible) stories. as for me here. well enjoy the fiction i accedentily droped in creative sci-fi wiki's pages. oops, silly me -Captain Alex Sinclair file ended_ The Dark star. Beyond the farscape wormhole there is a distant star system, far from the comfort of The intersteller union of culture's protection. There lays a star in the darkest reaches of space. A single binary star system. one being in the centre. A main sequence star. composed of high levals of nitrogen and helium. the same rough size as Sirius A. as well blue in colour and orbited by 5 planets as black and cold as its father star... well most of them. about 10 AU from the Dark star burning in the eternal night that is space lay a second bright star. emitting golden light like our own sun, even similar in size. These stars are called Dark star and sin godess. It is in this lonely distant battle of dark and light millions of light years from us that the dark gods of old rule. Sevak and the warlords of the north. while many planets orbit each of the stars indapendantly one earth sized planet orbits both in a interesting system.For one short 100 day cycle Sevak orbits the sin godess. while after that the Dark star pulls it from its godess and into a 345 day cycle orbiting the Dark star. The planet is made up of 2 continents and 2 separate species inhabiting it. In the northern plains a reptillian like species. Grey of skin, roughly 5 feet tall and extreamly fast and tireless rule with an iron fist. they are called the Sevaki . elsewhere the soan people live in the jungles of the south. The soan are small and blue. living in tents at most and sharing stories around the fire the mostly peacefull soan are often running around the southern continent through the sky jungles and even rarely into the night lands. The beady eyed blue rubbery aliens that inhabit the south rarely embark out of there homelands. living in small huts and tents and settling the sheer mountains. while the grey birdlike reptillians often raid from the plains of the northern continent. and in the east of the southern landmass lay silent, the nightlands.A jungle that due to Sevak's 6 massive moons see's no light from when it orbits sin godess. the land is mostly bioluminescent and full of supposedly vengefull spirits inhabiting the serpants bodies. The nightlands are also known for there massive crystal caves and the sickness that it contains. Many space travalers have wondered into the caves. few have returned and those who due slaughter there crew mates. the Star system is also known to contain a terrestrial world in the habitable world called. Serpentia All known ships to have orbited it have mysteriousley been draged down to its surface and boarded by either serpents or those who are inflicted. Both the sevaki and the soan have been denied space tech until they can put aside they're differences and show the galactic community they truely want to traval the stars. File ended_ for more info on species and worlds see system databanks_